The Fall
by Sovereign State
Summary: In the patriarchal society of Victorian London, Miss Shihoin was well aware that Dr. Kuchiki was her last chance at salvation. If he fails to "cure" her madness, drastic measures will be taken. ::AU, dark, and rated M for a very good reason::
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**__ What happens when you throw a long ass plane ride for Sovereign, women's history, and extreme perversion into a blender? This story._

_I do not own Bleach. That should be fairly obvious by now. Pity Brendabond for having to beta this, and put up, with my abuse, of commas._

_**Warnings:**__ Not only is Yoruichi kind of a psycho, but also there are __**adult situations,**__** femdom**__, __**drug use**__, __**BDSM**__, __**anal**__, __**urethral play**__, __**nonconsensual sex acts**__, __**rampant misogyny**__, and a bunch of __**other nasties**__. If you are __**underage**__ or have issues with __**graphic sex**__, please hit your "back" button now! _

*****SS*****

_~ Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki's office – London, 1866 ~_

Byakuya sighed; today was dragging. Mrs. Hitsugaya left only moments ago and his last patient of the day was due in the office in ten minutes. Thinking of little Momo, he shuddered internally; the silly girl sobbed almost the entire time she was in the chair. He didn't understand why, as he was the one suffering the indignity of having to give her a massage for nearly 90 minutes. His hands were aching.

How Toshiro Hitsugaya put up with the little chit was beyond him. However he had heard rumors that the young man had recently taken the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto on as a mistress, but nothing was confirmed. Considering the Matsumoto woman's assets and the way she flaunted them, he assumed that a lesser man would be able to forget his wife with her.

But Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't a lesser man. With new patients each day, and the word of his success rate spreading, he was slowly but surely working his way through the middle class. And if this continued, his son would be able to attend university when he came of age.

Whenever he thought of his son, it conjured up images of his late wife Hisana. She was a fine upstanding woman. She lay with him at night, did her wifely duty quietly until he finished, and most importantly, never ever complained. He would never have had to treat her for hysteria - Hisana knew her place in the world. There were days that he missed her terribly.

Shaking his head to clear the depressing thoughts and focus on work, Byakuya dropped his utensils into a boiling pot in the corner to clean them. No, he didn't give any credence to those charlatans that stood outside the medical college; he just liked his instruments to shine. Louis Pasteur be damned.

Walking back over to his desk while cracking his knuckles to ease the cramping, he looked over at his notes for the next patient before her arrival.

_Miss Yoruichi Shihoin _

_Age: 26_

_Referred by her family._

_Notes: Former fiancée of the late Dr Kisuke Urahara. Suffers from severe hysteria. Possibly brought on by masturbation, although this has not been proven. The family states that if I am unable to cure her of this blight, she will be referred to Dr Isaac Baker Brown for immediate surgery, and then will attend classes and lectures on morality. Her symptoms are as follows: Willful, irritable, energetic, prideful, and unable or unwilling to accept her place within our great society._

Byakuya frowned. Unlike many other medical professionals, he greatly admired Kisuke Urahara's work, and had wanted to attend one of his fitness camps up in the wilderness near Latchford. It was really a pity that the man had been killed while out running three years prior. A bear attack had to be a terribly painful death.

It was also a shame that his former fiancée seemed to be mentally impaired, possibly by something as insidious as masturbation. This whole episode of hysteria had to have brought on by Urahara's death; he had no doubts that before then she was an obedient creature by nature. To be a member of the prestigious Shihoin family and engaged to someone as well known as Dr. Urahara she had to have been upstanding.

Sitting down in his chair, he felt a grand daydream coming on. If he were able to cure her, word could spread even further about his humble practice through the upper classes. He might even be able to hire two more doctors! Yes, two doctors fresh out of school that would deal with his troublesome hysteria patients while he dealt with important issues like surgery and nervous system research.

_~22 minutes later ~_

Byakuya angrily narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his pocket watch again. The damnable woman was over ten minutes late! How he hated tardiness. Well, perhaps she was too faint to make it. If that was the case, he could forget curing her, she could only be helped by the hands of Dr. Brown! To soothe his anger, and take his mind off the rudeness of his new subject, he let his gaze wander around the office. He noted with satisfaction that, while cluttered, everything therein was spotless and in its place. Just the way he wanted it.

A knock broke into his musings, and Byakuya strode over to the door to open it. Renji, his sometime assistant, was taking the overcoat and hat of an older gentleman, while a woman he assumed was Yoruichi Shihoin was slowly shrugging out of hers. Her back was facing toward him, but he could see that she was of lean build, and held herself with her back straight. Like a _man_. This wouldn't do at all. Women were supposed to be soft and meek, not filled with confidence and pride. Obviously he had his work cut out for him.

"Mr. Shihoin, it is good to finally make your acquaintance." Byakuya shook his hand, "What can you tell me about Miss Shihoin's condition?"

As the good doctor and her uncle walked into the examination room and began to talk quietly, Yoruichi shoved her overcoat into the arms of the confused redhead and angrily glared at the two men through the open doorway. Just like all the other bastards, this one didn't acknowledge her presence either.

"My niece has been having troubles since her fiancée's death. Our family has tried everything to get her to behave properly, but have thus failed. She has already seen six other physicians with no results. It's gotten so bad that we've had to acquire a separate flat just so her behavior does not contaminate the minds of my young daughters." The man said sadly, "I'm sorry to say that if you fail Dr. Kuchiki, it will mean that she has fallen to the moral disease of masturbation, and I will have no other choice but to bring her to Dr. Brown for treatment."

"I understand." Being honest with himself, Byakuya didn't particularly like the idea of sending anyone to Dr. Isaac Baker Brown, as a physician, he heard things about the man that the public was still unaware of.

"My wife and I will await your diagnosis, and will make further arrangements if necessary."

Assuring him that he would do his absolute best to help his niece, he bid the man farewell, as treatment would last hours. Byakuya also promised that he would insure her return to her flat afterward. As it was already late in the evening, he dismissed Renji as well, it made no sense to pay him hourly to do nothing but sit around gathering dust. Motioning for the young lady to come inside the examination room, he sat at his desk and began his assessment of her state.

Yoruichi Shihoin was roughly a head shorter than he was, dark skinned, with gorgeous amber eyes that flashed at him with anger. Gorgeous? Preposterous. She was a woman under severe mental duress. He shook his head mentally and began to make notes in his file.

"Miss Shihoin, I understand that you were once engaged to Dr. Urahara. I admired his work." He stated absently without looking up, if only to make small talk. It was always good to make the patient feel at ease.

Yoruichi was surprised; most other physicians thought Kisuke's ideas about physical fitness and diet were bunk. If the good Dr. Kuchiki only knew that her fiancée only pushed himself to be fit just so he could keep up with his other vices, he would probably choke on his own spit. And if he knew that some of Kisuke's more wild behaviors rubbed off on her, he would definitely not have sent his cute but dim-witted assistant home.

She also was acutely aware that if Dr. Kuchiki failed to "cure" her, that she would be sent to that madman uptown. Kisuke called him a butcher. Well, that was just not going to happen. She was never going to be tamed, and she was not going to Dr. Brown. Acting the part of a subservient woman was easy, but inevitably she would wind up married, the truth would come out, and she would wind up in the same position she was in now. No, the best course of action was still to have a doctor in her pocket in case of emergencies. And the man in front of her was the perfect candidate.

Quietly, she began assessing Dr. Kuchiki. He was young for a doctor, and once you got around the pompous personality he was really quite handsome. His black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin were in sharp contrast to her own features. He was not like the other physicians she had seen in the past few years. Most were too old, too fat, too unattractive. Letting them touch her was absolutely horrifying, but she persevered.

Watching how stiffly he stood while scribbling into his file, she surmised that while handsome, he was the typical specimen of a modern man. She knew the type well. Noticing his wedding ring, she surmised that he was a man who attended church every Sunday, has an exhausted wife from birthing too many children, and turns out pregnant maids from his employ. All while having a mistress on the side, and visiting prostitutes. One huge hypocrite. One very foolish hypocrite, she thought as she glanced back to the man and eyeballed the various bottles that sat on a shelf next to her.

"…_lacks femininity and seems to be oblivious of her current predicament. Thus I must conclude that her intelligence, like most women, is below average…"_

And this is why while Dr. Kuchiki sat immersed in taking his notes; the predator he invited into his office was able to silently stalk up behind him, as silent as a cat. He didn't even have time to react as a delicate handkerchief was placed over his nose and all went black.

*****SS*****

_**Notes:** _

_**Hysteria** was a "real" disease that women suffered from in the Victorian ages. Those considered to be suffering from it exhibited a wide array of symptoms, including faintness, nervousness, insomnia, irritability, loss of appetite for food or sex, and "a tendency to cause trouble". Women considered to be suffering from hysteria would undergo "pelvic massage" meaning the manual stimulation of the genitals by a doctor until the patient experienced "hysterical paroxysm" aka orgasm. It's a pity that most doctors were not very good at this, as many complained that it took hours. Thus with the invention of electricity, the vibrator came into existence shortly thereafter._

_**Isaac Baker Brown** was a real person in the Victorian era. He was alive and working in 1866. He was a "specialist" in gynecology and developed the clitoridectomy as a cure for epilepsy and hysteria, which he attributed to masturbation. He was later ousted from his position in London when it was discovered that he was performing these surgeries without consent. However, the US was a little late in catching on that this man was a quack, medical texts until 1936 suggested the removal of the clitoris as a way to curb promiscuity._

_**Louis Pasteur** was real, and alive in 1866. He supported the germ theory with diseases. He is most known for heating liquids to kill bacteria, aka pasteurization. He only got a brief mention, but whatever._

_*****SS*****  
_

_**Reviews help me learn and motivate me to continue writing. I also accept anonymous ones!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Don't own Bleach. A solid THANK YOU to Brendabond for beta-ing this._

_**Warnings**__: If you are underage or have issues with graphic sex, please hit your "back" button now**. Femdom**, **BDSM**, and **drug use**. Don't try this at home, as you will likely get arrested._

***SS***

Upon waking up, Byakuya took note of a few things.

One - his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his limbs felt heavy, and he was acutely aware of the shifts of air in the room.

Two - he was strapped to his own chair, not the desk chair, but the one he used for the women who came to his practice. His arms were secured above his head, and his legs were secured in the stirrups with the leather straps.

Three - he was nude from the waist down and his shirt had been unbuttoned. He believed that it was his own handkerchief in his mouth and it was probably tied around the back of his head.

Four - Yoruichi Shihoin was standing over him smiling and holding one of his syringes. It was depressed and empty. Meaning she just injected…

"I was beginning to think I used too much Ether, you were sleeping for over an hour. And as far as this goes…"she motioned with the syringe, "I gave you a little opium to help you relax, lower your inhibitions. Don't worry, it was not too much as I want you still coherent."

Byakuya was beside himself. Not only was he being humiliated, but a female simpleton has also outsmarted him. However, the drugs did much to temper his anger for the moment.

Yoruichi smirked as she watched his brows furrow in confusion, he really was adorable like this. His pompous attitude was now gone, and his ability to move or talk has been taken away. Just the way she liked it. Now it was time to play. "You're wondering how 'a woman with below average intelligence' managed to restrain you?"

He gave a slight nod, it was the only thing he was able to do. His mind was hazy.

She leaned on his chest with her face only inches from his. He could smell her perfume. "You see, Kisuke was brilliant, but he needed a lot of help in the labs. He taught me everything. It's probable that I even know more about the human body than you do Dr. Kuchiki."

He scowled. Impossible.

"Oh? I overheard you tell uncle that the procedure you were going to use was going to take hours. You must be pretty poor at pelvic massage. I almost pity the women you see on a day-to-day basis." She smirked again, "I bet I can treat you for hysteria in under thirty minutes, and that's only if I take my time."

Byakuya was confused, his mind tumbling through most of what she just said. Men didn't develop hysteria. It was a purely female condition! He tried to voice this to his captor, but even if he didn't have something in his mouth, the words would have come out nearly unrecognizable due to slurring.

As if reading his thoughts, she continued. "Hysteria is a joke anyway. No one dies from it, so it's a way for doctors to make money, as the patients need to come in weekly for treatment. Isn't that right?" He scowled again and her face grew serious, "Besides, I believe that the most brilliant men do develop hysteria, even more so than women. Why, I had to treat my dear Kisuke for it almost daily."

Yoruichi looked down at the shiny levers and cranks on his chair, she had to give credit where it was due. It was obvious that he had drawn up the plans and had it built to his specifications. The thing was almost as ingenious as the Berkley Horse was nearly forty years prior, although she was sure that Dr. Kuchiki had much purer intentions than Theresa Berkley. Oh yes, she was positive that her little doctor honestly thought that he was helping cure madness and save lives.

Chuckling darkly, she turned a crank, and the chair suddenly lurched backwards earning a groan from her captive. He probably didn't enjoy the sudden movement all too much, but now he was in a more prone position. Turning to double check the instruments that she was going to use for Dr. Kuchiki's treatment, she was pleased to see that everything seemed to be sterile and clean, that was such a rarity in most doctor's offices. Setting everything within reach just above his line of vision, she turned back to her patient.

She separated the only piece of clothing preserving his modesty, his shirt, and gazed at his pale body. He had small pink nipples that were now hardening due to the slight draft in the room. She ran her hands over the expanse of his chest watching the muscles dance just under his skin. It would seem that he did take Kisuke's advice about proper exercise to heart. His body, while thin, was all hard sinewy muscle. She has chosen wisely, as she was enjoying just touching him. Tickling his ribs, she laughed in delight when he bucked uselessly to escape from her questing digits.

While her fingers were warm and not entirely unpleasant, Byakuya couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was touching his upper torso. Administering a pelvic massage until the patient experienced hysterical paroxysm was the standard treatment of hysteria. That had nothing to do with the chest. But when the pads of her fingers ghosted over his nipple, he felt his traitorous manhood beginning to stir.

***SS***

_**Notes: **_

_**Theresa Berkley**__ ran a high-class BDSM brothel in Victorian London that specialized in chastisement, whipping, flagellation, and the like. She invented the Berkley Horse, an apparatus that reportedly earned her a fortune in flogging wealthy men and women of the time. Upon her death in 1836, it was discovered exactly how many of her clients were part of the aristocracy. All letters and various correspondence were eventually destroyed. _

_**Byakuya's chair**__ is a figment of my twisted imagination. Victorian doctors did not strap you down to bring you to orgasm. As you stood in their office, they lifted your skirt, averted their eyes to preserve modesty, and then brought you to "hysterical paroxysm". _

***SS***

_**Reviews help me learn and motivate me to continue writing. I also accept anonymous ones!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ I do not own Bleach. If I did, bondage Aizen would definitely be kept in the "Underground 8__th__ Level Prison Avici" which what I call my basement on Tuesdays and Thursdays._

_As always, a big thank you to Brendabond for beta-ing my mental sewage. Poor woman. (Although, if allowed to visit bondage Aizen, any amount of porn is worth it. ~B)_

_**Warnings:**__ There are __**adult situations,**__** femdom**__, __**drug use**__, __**BDSM**__, __**anal play**__, __**urethral play**__, and __**non-consensual sex acts**__ in this work of fiction. If you are __**underage**__ or have issues with __**REALLY graphic sex**__, please hit your "back" button now! _

_**Secondary warnings:**__ This is a work of fiction that takes place in the Victorian era. That means I skipped over a lot of important steps regarding sterilizing, etc. Do not try __**any**__ of this at home without proper preparation and sterilization!_

*****SS*****

Overhead, Byakuya heard Yoruichi snicker as she pinched his left nipple causing him to close his eyes and exhale slowly though his nose. He was beginning to get an erection from her gentle touches. Due to the opium flowing though his veins, he found himself not really caring that he was currently drugged and bound; the anger would come later. What he needed right now was more of whatever she was willing to give.

"Now Dr. Kuchiki, you stated that I have below average intelligence in your notes. I think you need to be punished for that."

He opened his eyes and looked at his captor questioningly. What was she playing at? His gray orbs widened considerably when she produced two clothespins from a tray from shelf. What on earth was she going to do with…OH GOOD GOD! She attached one to the stiffened peak of his left nipple, and flicked it lazily back and forth. The weight of the wood caused both pleasure and pain to spark up and down his spine, bringing his manhood to full attention. She then pinched his right nipple a few times causing him to squirm in the chair before repeating the same actions with the other clothespin. He tossed his head and groaned, saying something unrecognizable into the cloth covering his mouth.

Yoruichi stepped back and surveyed her struggling captive. It had been years since she had a man prone and begging for her touches. At least he looked like he was begging. It was hard to tell. She frowned; unfortunately she would not be finding release with the good doctor today. No, her needs would have to come later; there was work to do first. Dipping her hands in the warm oil that she left out for this occasion, she grasped his erection and began a slow languid stroke. Once his eyes closed, and he began to writhe from the stimulation, she then began stroking his testicles with her other hand in the same lazy rhythm before gradually moving downward.

Byakuya's eyes snapped open in fear when he felt her oiled fingers tracing slow circles around his puckered entrance. She wouldn't try to perform a pelvic massage on him, would she? He was a male! As the tip of her digit began to breach him, he began to buck to try and get away from the invasion. No! This was wrong! This was a sin!

"If you keep stiffening up, this is going to get very painful for you." Yoruichi drawled, "I'd really rather not hurt you, but we do have to cure you of your madness."

To punctuate her point, she reached up and flicked one of the clothespins. That action caused pleasure to dance along his nerves as she resumed the stroking of his erection with one hand. The other hand was prodding at his anus again, but between the opium and the mind-numbing bliss of her touch, he lost his will to fight. He was restrained anyhow. It was pointless, she was going to have her way no matter what.

"See? This isn't so bad." She stated as she began pumping a single digit in and out of his flexing hole, going deeper with each stoke, "However, this might be a little uncomfortable for a minute."

He felt a burning sensation in his backside, and Byakuya could feel her pushing two small fingers into the tight ring of muscles, stopping at the second knuckle then pulling out only to enter once more.

Yoruichi alternated between occasionally flicking a clothespin and stroking his now rock hard erection as she pumped her fingers in and out of his ass. With every thrust, she sunk her digits deeper into him until finally hitting his prostate. Upon feeling the walnut sized protrusion, she then began to rub the pads of her fingers lightly against it to stimulate a response. Well, more of a response than having him moaning and struggling on the table. He would do that regardless.

Finally she knew she had made progress when he nearly bit through the gag in his mouth as he arched off of the chair. Perfect! She began hitting the oversensitive spot mercilessly while she pumped his cock, causing his manhood to leak an almost endless supply of pre-come all over his stomach while he thrashed about. When she saw his testicles begin to tighten and his stomach muscles begin to tense, she pulled her fingers almost all the way out. She also slackened the hand stroking him, denying him release. However, she absently continued to scissor the two digits still partially in his flexing hole as she looked down at his sweat-drenched face.

"Are you enjoying your pelvic massage Dr. Kuchiki?" she smirked. She didn't really expect an answer, but judging by the nearly purple erection and the way he trying to buck into her loosened hand, he was damn well enjoying it.

Removing both of her hands from his person and ignoring the noises of protest, she reached over to gather the last tools of her debauchery. She really didn't need to use them, as the doctor would probably be able to release easily by being stoked alone. But Kisuke always admired her creativity in matters such as this, and Dr. Kuchiki admired Kisuke, so why not?

While his eyes were closed and he seemed to be trying to gain control of his senses, Yoruichi dipped the metal rod into the bowl of oil. She then brought it up to his face and said, "I'm sure you know what this is, correct?"

He looked at the instrument nearly cross-eyed, since it was so close to his face. Then nodded slowly, with fear creeping into his mind again.

As if he never answered he continued, "It's a dittel sound, a uterine dilator, and it's not going to hurt you. If anything it's another way to stimulate your prostate, which is what I was just doing a few minutes ago."

Byakuya could only draw in air through his nose, as he started to shiver. When he was in university, he had seen these used on men who had episodes of syphilis. The only way to open the scarred tissue was by dilation with the various sized steel rods, one of which, albeit thin, was currently being held by his tormentor. His tongue poked against his gag as he tried to protest, but she was already grasping his erection and teasing his slit with the metal tube.

"Relax and don't move, otherwise you will hurt yourself" she warned before beginning to apply a slight pressure to the handle, sliding it in painstakingly slow.

Byakuya was frantically trying not to move as he felt the thin rod begin to slide into his cock. His hands clenched as he stilled completely and took deep breaths to keep the blind panic from bubbling up in his chest. As the insertion progressed, he began to realize that he was in no pain, and while the feeling was strange, it was not entirely bad. It was just intense. Everything since he woke up was intense, and he was mindless from not only pleasure but also exhaustion from struggling mentally with what was happening. Taking a few deep breaths, he willed himself to go slack. He did not want this part of his anatomy to get damaged.

Once Yoruichi felt the tension leave his body, she slid the sound all the way in until she met with the barrier at the end of his passage. Stilling for a moment, she allowed Dr. Kuchiki to get used to the intrusion. She then slid it slowly up and down his shaft to insure he was more comfortable. Honestly, she was surprised, it was obvious that he had never used this instrument before. How he managed that with the type of practice he ran completely baffled her.

Mentally shaking her head, she began to focus on the task at hand. Holding the sound in place carefully with her thumb and forefinger, she grinned as she reached up and loosened the knot in the back of his gag, pulling the fabric down and around his neck. Kuchiki licked his lips and continued panting, his eyebrows knitting together again in apparent confusion. He really was adorable; she was glad that she was going to be keeping him.

She smiled down at him and pushed back the hair stuck to his sweaty brow. "I want to hear every delicious sound you are about to make."

Turning her attention back to the tray, Yoruichi reached over and grasped a small tuning fork while maneuvering Dr. Kuchiki's penis to point slightly downward for better access to his already over sensitized prostate. She struck it gently on the side of the chair and held it to the side of the sound – the result was instantaneous.

Byakuya began crying out between his clenched teeth and mumbling incoherent half words. Every nerve in his groin had electric sparks shooting outward toward his limbs, and he was unable to control his shaking. His chest was heaving and his upper torso contorted painfully backward as the straps holding him down bit into his skin. The clothespins on his nipples danced with his movements, making the pressure worse. He desperately needed to come.

"Pleaaase…nnngghhhah!" It came out half garbled, but she understood as she hit the tuning fork forcefully one last time against the chair and held it against the sound. As soon has he shrieked and his body wrenched upwards again, she removed it quickly. Heat tore its way up from his tightened balls, through his twitching shaft covering his stomach, chest, and even his chin, with thick white strands. He fell apart at the seams as wave after wave of euphoria continued to assault him, tears cascading down his temples and mixing with his hair.

Yoruichi was beside herself. She had never had such a responsive male. Scooping most of the seed off of his body with her fingers, she poked out her tongue and tasted it before sliding the rest into his still open mouth.

"My, you are delicious. Now be a good boy and eat up."

Any concentration Byakuya still possessed after the drugs was now gone after his orgasm, so he did as he was told and swallowed his salty come with only a small whimper.

*****SS*****

I'm aware that the **Dittel sound** wasn't invented until 1880 or so by **Leopold Ritter von Dittel** (May 29, 1815 – July 28, 1898). They were invented to increase the inner diameter of the urethra and to locate obstructions within it, obstructions usually caused my STDs and kidney stones. However, many perverts…ahem, I mean sexual connoisseurs…use them these days in BDSM situations, and to stimulate the prostate.

**Tuning forks** were supposedly used to diagnose problems with the central nervous system and hearing in the Victorian era, but I cannot find a date as to when this began. They were invented in 1711.

*****SS*****

_**Up next: Yoruichi's plan and realizations.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Where the hell have I been? Real life has taken over. I've had house-guests nonstop, am looking for a job, and joined a gym taking advantage of their physical training. _

_Don't own Bleach. Otherwise I wouldn't need a job. A huge thank you to Brendabond for beta-ing this last minute – everyone should read her current monster project "Apperception", it's great!_

_**Warnings:**__ If you've read this much, I'm not going to bother with more. However, I'm taking liberties with some of the charact__ers in this story, they may seem a bit OOC but it all works out in the end._

*****SS*****

Coming to the realization that she may have given her unwilling slave a bit too much opium, Yoruichi unbuckled the straps holding Dr Kuchiki down. When she calculated his weight, he had looked larger in his clothes. Damn. Sighing dramatically, she quickly mopped up the mess she left between his legs, as it was obvious that he was going to be unable to do so himself. He was now free and had barely bothered to move off the table. If she didn't act quickly he would fall asleep, and there was no way she could transport his dead weight.

"Wake up Doctor! It's time for you to escort me home."

Byakuya's eyes fluttered open, and he regarded his former captor for a moment before closing them again, clearly dismissing her. "No."

"If you don't get up this instant, I will tell my Uncle and anyone who will listen that you took advantage of my delicate mental state." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I wonder what Momo Hitsugaya thinks of your pelvic massages…I heard she finds them quite horrifying."

The doctor's eyes snapped open and he glared at her, but the effect was lost as she could tell that his mind was still fuzzy. "You wouldn't dare."

Yoruichi smiled maliciously and slapped his inner thigh. "Oh, I would dare. Now get up and get dressed."

Byakuya sat up on the table and nearly swooned as his head tried to keep up with the movements of his body. He felt sick to his stomach, not only from the drugs, but from what he had just been forced to endure. Yes, he would escort her back to her flat as promised, then he would insure that Miss Shihoin was sent to Dr Brown, as she was clearly out of her mind and very dangerous. He would send a letter to her Uncle first thing in the morning, confirming that she was incurable.

As her new toy was taking an eternity to put his clothes back on, Yoruichi wandered around the office, pocketing anything she could use at a later time or date. Kisuke's old supplies were running low.

_~30 minutes later~_

The hired taxi was thundering over the cobblestones at a pace Dr Kuchiki was not pleased with. As much as he wanted to be rid of the Shihoin woman, he wanted to sleep more, and their current pace was preventing that. The carriage rattled again, and it was all he could do to keep the contents of his stomach down. Pressing his damp forehead against the cool window in an effort to try and ease his headache, he prayed silently they would reach Hiborn Street soon. He just knew the damned – yes, damned - woman told the driver to hurry as he was locking up the office. He was sure she was aware that her behavior was beyond deplorable and wanted to be rid of him.

Yoruichi glanced over at her current traveling companion, noting that he looked a bit green around the gills. She smirked. Telling the driver to rush was a good idea. Slipping the driver a ten-pound note to follow her instructions to the letter was an even better idea. She was also positive that by now, her little doctor would give his left arm just to sleep. Both the opium and the release he obtained earlier would have sapped the energy right out of him. Yes, now was the time to find out a bit about her current procurement, if only to make sure that no one would be missing him for the next day or so. Not that she was worried about any middle class housewives.

"Doctor, does your wife complain when you work so late?" she nonchalantly asked while absently picking lint from her overcoat.

"Hisana died two years prior, but when she lived she never complained."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure she was a fine woman." To be honest, she wasn't sorry about it, and she was positive his late wife was as dull as yesterday's dishwater. But it solved any issues of a wife coming to look for him.

"Do you have any children? Relatives to look after?" she asked, feigning boredom and looking out the opposite window.

Why wouldn't this infernal woman be quiet? "I have a son, he is four years old. He is my only living family."

"Goodness! I hope you have a live in nanny with the hours you keep!" she falsely admonished while holding her hand to her chest.

He glared at her and sniffed, "Of course I do. I'll have you know that I also employ a butler!"

Yoruichi turned back to the window and smiled at her refection. A servant wouldn't go looking for their employer for at least a few days, and even then sending a quick note with the Shihoin name attached would buy her more time if she needed it. She spent the rest of the ride watching the buildings as they headed to the outskirts of London.

*****SS*****

Her voice brought Byakuya out of the light doze he had been enjoying.

"Father bought this building when I was a girl because he thought the little garden out back was just my size. He used it for business meetings up until his death six years ago. My quarters are on the second and third floors."

His eyes half lidded, he nodded absently while the driver opened the door. She began to climb out, and then turned to him expectantly with an eyebrow raised. He scowled. She could not be serious; surely the damned woman could manage a flight of stairs in her own building! But he had promised her uncle, and he was going to need to stay in the man's good graces with the news he would soon be delivering. Repressing a visible shudder, he grabbed his hat and stumbled out after her with none of his usual grace.

Looking around, Byakuya knew that the Shihoin family was wealthy. For Miss Shihoin's Uncle to refer the building they stopped in front of as a "flat" was preposterous. The main building itself was over a hundred years old, with scrolling ironwork over the windows, and two shops on the first floor that seemed empty.

Miss Shihoin walked up the few stone steps and unlocked a nondescript paneled door. She then turned to look at him expectantly before ascending the stairs inside. He followed. If he were any other man he would have sighed with relief. Only another minute or two of being in her company, then he could pay the driver to bring him home and wake him when he arrived.

However, as soon as his feet crossed over the threshold, Byakuya heard the telltale sounds of the horse and carriage pulling away. Spinning around, his head swam with exhaustion, and he nearly fell down in the small entry. Grasping the doorframe and panting, he looked on in horror as the taxi raced off. The driver must have thought he was having a dalliance with Miss Shihoin!

"Oh, bollocks." Yoruichi came back down the stairs frowning.

Byakuya didn't say anything about her lack of decorum; he just continued to stare out into the evening willing back tears that began to gather behind his eyes. He scanned up and down the street, but it was deserted. If he hadn't been dozing for the past thirty minutes, he might have a clue as to where exactly he was. Swallowing a sob and bile from his stomach, he realized the exhaustion was making him far too emotional.

He started when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "You can stay here for the evening," she flashed him a calm smile and held up her hands placatingly, "in a guest suite of course. Don't worry, there will be available transportation at dawn when the market on Lexington opens."

She looked at him with genuine regret before she ascended the stairs once more with him trudging behind. It took all of his will power to keep his hand on the railing and not climb up on all fours.

At the top of the stairs, Yoruichi smirked, knowing it was hidden from her newest acquisition. Unlocking the four bolts on the door to her suite, she opened it and allowed him entrance. Things were working out wonderfully. If he even thought about speaking to anyone about this, the driver of the taxi would note that he came home with her and spent the night there. Completely taking advantage of her delicate mental state.

Byakuya walked through the door and stood in the foyer of Miss Shihoin's flat. If he wasn't feeling so utterly defeated, he might have thought it was beautiful with the large oak staircase and oil paintings adorning the damasked walls. It took all too long before his bleary vision noticed a maid with silver ringlets kneeling on the floor with her head bowed.

"Dr Kuchiki, this is my maid and personal assistant Ginny Ichimaru." The girl glanced up at him either in surprise or quite possibly dread before masking her emotions with a too wide smile and motioning to take his coat.

***SS***

**A/N:** Oh yes, Yoruichi and I have big plans for Ginny and Byakuya. *evil laughter*

***SS***

_**Reviews are like cookies, and positive reinforcement motivates me to write more.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I think that I scared the hell out of some of you last chapter. It's only going to get worse people. However, I will tell you that things are not always what they seem._

_I do not own Bleach, but I do own this plot. A fabulous THANK YOU to Brendabond for beta-ing the hell out of this chapter, it wouldn't be half as cool w/o her. So everyone should check out her work. Do. it. Now._

***SS***

"She is mute Dr Kuchiki."

He must have been staring. Ginny was still smiling at him, but she looked a bit perplexed as to why he hadn't handed over his coat. He had never seen a girl like her before. While she moved with grace and held an ethereal beauty, there was something off about her.

"My apologies to you both. It's been a long evening and I am very tired," he explained.

"Ginny, please show Dr Kuchiki to our guest suite." She smiled and turned it on Byakuya, "The bed is small as I do not have guests often; however, it's in the back of the house so you may rest undisturbed."

Byakuya could only nod stiffly before following Ginny up the stairs.

Ginny moved down the narrow hall in a manner that Byakuya could only describe as catlike. She was slender in form, her silver curls swaying with every step she took. He was having trouble keeping up with her with his nearly lurching gait.

Opening a narrow door, she then ushered him into a small bath. Her smile seemed unnaturally wide as she thrust a towel into his hands before scurrying out so he could do his business. He closed his eyes, leaning wearily on the pedestal sink, and listened to the housemaid move away.

***SS***

Walking to the back parlor, Yoruichi sighed as she reached up to pull out the pins that held her hat. She slapped the offensive mass of frippery on the bar before letting her attention slide to a thick sheet of crumpled vellum. There on the sideboard sat the same letter that she had been seething about before she departed earlier in the evening.

Grinding her teeth and growling, she picked up the missive again before tossing it into the fire. He did it, he finally bloody did it! Lord Ukitake had her ousted from The Order. The old white haired bastard evidently managed to get enough support with his constant preaching about _consent_ and _morality_. Pets should be willing slaves, he said! Submission is a precious gift, he said! She snorted. A willing slave is an _oxymoron_. It was no secret that Jyuushiro Ukitake was seriously ill. Maliciously, she hoped that he had a coughing fit during one of his grandiose speeches. A fit that would put him in his well earned grave.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down enough to think, she walked back over to the sideboard and poured herself a glass of brandy. Yes, even though she was a woman, it seemed that she had picked up nearly all of her father's habits.

Her father. He had helped create The Order thirty-two years prior, and was surely rolling in his grave over her expulsion. While they made no secret that as a woman she was only allowed admittance due to her blood relations, Yoruichi had hoped that at least Sousuke Aizen would have come to her aid, as his beliefs were parallel with hers. Unfortunately, he's been weighted down with Scotland Yard sniffing about his private affairs for the past few years. It seemed that due to an anonymous tip, several members of the House of Lords had to get rid of evidence of their extracurricular activities. It worked out well in the end; that was how she had wound up with Ginny.

Three years prior, she had passed along word she was looking for a new charge. It had only been a week when Yoruichi stopped by his townhouse. Sousuke wrapped the awkward thing up in a blanket and all but threw her into the carriage to be rid of her. Idly, she wondered who wound up with his other slave, Tousen. Now that one was a dullard. She threw back the brandy in one go, feeling the burn down her throat.

She heard the floorboards creak overhead and was filled with the sure knowledge that her doctor had finished washing and was about to retire to the "guest suite" for the evening. She smiled when she thought of what was to come. Her father had really outdone himself when he redesigned the interior of this building to suit his needs. He kept many pets here over the years and taught her exactly how to dole out punishments for infractions. However, it wasn't until she met Kisuke that she began to see it as an art form. While her father was happy simply torturing his pets in various ways, Kisuke enjoyed manipulating them not only physically but psychologically as well. She learned so much from him.

Dr. Kuchiki…no, Byakuya, she mentally corrected herself. He was now her plaything and would be addressed as she saw fit, and would begin his training first thing in the morning. Finding out that he was a widower might prove to be even more beneficial. At first she was just going to keep him for a few days, then eventually blackmail him to keep the good reports on her health coming. Now he might have a bigger role to play. It all depends on his performance tomorrow.

***SS***

A soft knock broke Yoruichi out of her musing. "Enter."

Ginny walked into the parlor with her head bowed and her eyes averted. "Dr. Kuchiki has gone to bed Mistress."

"Thank you Ginny. Now that we have a guest, there are going to be some new rules. You are a clever girl, so I'm sure you figured out what rule number one is. No speaking in Byakuya's presence. Ever."

She nodded, "Yes Mistress."

"Good. This is going to be an exercise in trust, Ginny. I know that Sousuke used that collar I designed to keep you from speaking, but I'm much kinder than he was, aren't I?

She nodded again, wringing her fingers under the intense scrutiny, "Yes Mistress."

"But please know that if you slip up even once, I will utilize some of Sousuke's old punishments." Yoruichi leaned in close, "And I think you know that I can make them much more painful and bloody than he could ever dream of."

Ginny was shivering, "I know Mistress. I will not fail you."

Yoruichi walked away to refill her drink. "I'm glad. I can assure you that Byakuya will not be waking up any time soon, so please maneuver him into a more prone position on the bed and make sure he is secured." She turned and raised an eyebrow, "You can manage that on your own, I assume?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yes Mistress."

"Tomorrow morning he will need food and water. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Seeing the answering headshake she sighed, "Very well, you are dismissed. After you finish upstairs you may retire for the evening."

"Thank you Mistress." Ginny all but ran from the room.

***SS***

Byakuya came to consciousness slowly, thinking that possibly everything he endured the night before had been a dream. Correction, a nightmare. Yoruichi Shihoin's behavior must have been a figment of his imagination, brought on by an overwrought mind. Yes, he probably was scheduled to see her today and just dreamed the whole ordeal. However, when he tried to move his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes, the familiar feeling of restraints biting his wrists caused fear to prickle up his spine.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was not in the same position he fell asleep in the night before. He was still on the tiny bed, a cot really, but it had been pulled out from the wall and moved to the center of the suite. He noted that except for a well-worn blanket protecting him from the chill in the room, he was once again nude.

That was when he noticed - he was not alone.

***SS***

_**Up next:**__ Smut! _

_***SS***_

_**A/N: Reviews are like cookies. Delicious, motivating, cookies.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Woah, another chapter of The Fall? Over three thousand words with a Lemon? I can't believe it either! _ _Got super motivated to write today and decided wish you all a porn filled Holiday._

_Thank you to Brendabond as always for beta-ing my mental sewage._

_I don't own Bleach._

***SS***

The girl…no, he remembered that Ginny was her name, was kneeling on the floor by his head and just staring at him. She reached down out of his sight and brought up a piece of bread with jam spread thickly over the top, holding it in front of his mouth. He could do nothing but look at her, incredulous. He noticed her hand was trembling. When he looked back at her face he saw that even though she was smiling, she seemed to be pleading with her eyes for him to eat.

"Release me." He still had enough spine to try and look down his nose at her, but failed.

She shook her head; silver curls swaying and pressed the sweet smelling bread against his lips more insistently. Her eyes were still pleading, but her smile was looking more like a grimace.

"You think I'm mad enough to eat anything you offer me?" Byakuya's voice dripped with the arrogance that he had failed to give with his eyes.

The hand holding the bread trembled further and the parody of a smile disappeared wholly, as she lowered herself further in his eyes. Her gaze turned downward, and when she met his eyes again, the pain and sadness that reflected in her orbs seemed to come from her very soul. Although he did not know her outside of the brief introduction the night before, this expression seemed so wrong for someone of her beauty. She was but a serving girl, why was she so desolate? Byakuya felt something in his chest constrict, and against his better judgment, opened his mouth to accept her offering. Ginny's trembling smile reappeared, and in that moment, he knew her bonds were in some way worse than his own.

Biting into the still slightly warm bread, he realized he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and it tasted wonderful. Swallowing the first piece, he continued to stare unflinchingly at the unnerving girl as he finished off three slices total. He didn't speak another word, as she was mute and a servant at that. He knew who was responsible for his current predicament, he just as to wait for her to make an appearance. Sighing heavily, Byakuya lay his head back down on the thin pillow as Ginny gathered up the plate and rose. It was then he realized a slight bitter aftertaste had just begun seeping into his mouth.

"Laudanum." He thrashed on the small bed and turned his attention to the girl, baring his teeth. "YOU BLOODY BITCH!"

The servant looked as if she couldn't draw in enough air, and the plate dropped to the ground from her limp hand, shattering before she sprinted from the room.

***SS***

Upon hearing the shouting coming from the hall and the thudding footsteps approaching, Yoruichi could only surmise that the good doctor had just figured out what she had mixed into the jam to sedate him a bit. She opened the door just as Ginny was about to knock, taking in the panicked look upon the girl's face.

"Byakuya has eaten I take it?" It was more of a statement, as she could hear him yelling and cursing from down the hall.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Good. In fifteen minutes meet me in his quarters. You know the appropriate dress to wear, correct?" Ginny nodded again and Yoruichi paused for a moment, hearing her name from the end of the hall. "My, he does know some colorful words, doesn't he? What a filthy mouth."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Off you go then, get changed." She shooed the girl out of her rooms.

***SS***

By the time the door to his room opened again, Byakuya was much more sedate. He rolled his head to the side facing the entryway to see if the new intruder was who he thought it was, and he wasn't disappointed. The Shihoin woman stalked up next to him wearing nothing but a richly decorated white silk dressing gown hat she had tied tightly closed.

"Comfortable, Byakuya?" she asked looking down at him. She appreciated the way Ginny bound his wrists and ankles. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but he still had a little fight left in him. No matter, another five minutes and that would be gone.

"Release me, you bloody whore." He really tried to make it a command, but it came out as a mere whimper.

"No. For the time being, you are mine and I will do what I please with you." She stopped, smirking down at him. "I think that today we will do something with that ghastly mouth though."

Turning to face her captive fully, she pulled the tie to her white gown causing it to open. She gleefully took note of his face when he realized she was wearing nothing but a dark purple corset. His eyes widened in shock as he gazed at her breasts. They peeked over the top and she knew he could see the tips of her cinnamon colored nipples hardening in the chill of the room. His frightened eyes then moved lower, down to her already glistening curls and she heard his intake of breath.

"Please, no." Tears were forming in Byakuya's eyes and he couldn't even bring himself to hide them. "I promise on my wife's grave that I will never breathe a word of this to anyone. I will give you a bill of health, anything you want…just please let me go." He ended with a sob, tears sliding down his temples.

Yoruichi scoffed, "What part of 'no' do you fail to comprehend? You won't be breathing a word of this to anyone regardless. If you did the carriage driver would state you spent the night here. It's my word against yours, Byakuya. Who would they believe?"

A soft knock interrupted their conversation, and both occupants of the room looked up to see Ginny enter with her eyes humbled. She was wearing an obscenely short blue dress. It was loaded with delicate Battenberg lace and other such inane frippery. It reminded him strongly of a child's swimming gown. From his vantage point, Byakuya could clearly see her long boyishly thin legs all the way to the short ruffled undergarments she wore. Ginny bowed low to her Mistress and then folded herself to the floor blushing and avoiding all eye contact.

"Well then, it seems that we are all here." Yoruichi drawled, "This is what we are going to do. Depending on how things go today, you will earn some benefits. Perhaps I may reward you with your freedom. Do you understand?"

Byakuya swallowed his grief and nodded, never taking his eyes off of Ginny.

"Good." She moved to block his view, "We are going to work on your ability to bring a woman to hysterical paroxysm."

"Fine, but I will need my hands unbound." Though his words came out slurred, a small bud of hope built in his chest; if he could trick her into releasing him then he could overpower her easily.

"Oh no doctor," she leaned down smiling maliciously, "You are going to be using your mouth to do this; your tongue to be precise."

Seeing his look of absolute horror up close, Yoruichi laughed in his face, this was going to be great fun. She felt her womanhood throb with anticipation and clenched her legs together. Taking care to continue blocking his view of Ginny, she took another step even closer to the small bed until she was nearly standing over him. One of her hands drifted down to her moist folds, sliding up and down languidly while the other began pinching and rolling one of her hardened peaks. He watched as if he was mesmerized. Good, the drugs were finally kicking in. Feeling another rush of heat to her nether regions, she inwardly sighed, the tension from the night before, coupled with not having a partner in a while was making her edgy and impatient.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to give you a proper lesson in anatomy today Byakuya, but I'll let you know when you are doing something right. Ginny, come to the head of the cot and watch closely."

Ripping off the thin grey blanket that still covered the more interesting parts of his body, she stode up to stand above his head while taking time to admire the view. Between his pleading earlier and the perfection of his form, Yoruichi knew she was not going to last long today. Biting her bottom lip hard, she thrust her womanhood close to his features while her fingers continued to rub her clit in small hard circles, in order to make it poke out from its little hood a little.

Byakuya tried to swallow, his mouth felt so dry. This was wrong, so very wrong! Being nude with Miss Shihoin torturing him and Ginny watching should not be causing his manhood to stir again. It was perverse, sick! He slid his eyes back over to Yoruichi watching her open her vulva with two fingers mere inches from his eyes, giving him a lewd view of her sex while pointing with her other hand.

"This," she stroked the organ lightly, "is the clitoris. If you want to bring a woman to hysterical paroxysm I suggest you put most of your attentions there."

Ginny had already taken her place closer and was watching, her eyes dull and a wide fake smile twisting her countanance. Yoruichi then crawled on top of him, positioning her backside over his patrician features. He began to feel blessed that he had the Laudanum in his system; otherwise he might be sick with what was transpiring rather than the beginnings of excitement.

Looking up in morbid fascination at the damp curls hovering inches from his mouth, he noticed that the smell of her aroused sex was nearly overpowering at this angle. In fact, he opened his mouth just so he could inhale the scent deeper, causing his blood to begin rushing south. The women in his office never smelled this way, or perhaps keeping them at arms length and in their skirts prohibited it from reaching his nose. Perhaps it was only if they were excited sexually? Recalling his memory, he was certain that Hisana had never smelled as such, either. Did that mean…

"Doctor, do show me how well you can use the forked tongue I heard earlier."

Shaking away his thoughts and possible failures as a lover, he lifted his head tentatively, giving a long slow lick the length of her slit. Smacking his lips, he found the taste wasn't too bothersome. It was quite pleasant really. Why hadn't he done this before?

Yoruichi ground her teeth impatiently; the ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. Perhaps the Laudanum was a poor idea, the doctor seemed to be off in his own little world. How much did Ginny give him? His penis was now fully erect, but he had ceased any action to her person and seemed to be mumbling to himself from between her thighs. Rolling her eyes she once again took matters into her own hands. Reaching over she gripped his shaft and gave his cock a good hard pull, bordering on abusive.

Upon hearing the sharp intake of breath from under her, she tugged again to keep his interest. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Has your feeble mind forgotten how to administer your attentions?"

She heard a huff from under her, "Of course not, the clitor…mmmmffpph!" Yoruichi buried his handsome features between her legs and began grinding her clit on his mouth and nose before he could finish his thought.

After a minute or two of being smothered by her saturated womanhood, Byakuya finally regained purchase and closed his mouth around her clit. He wasn't gentle when he sucked upon it heavily and flicked his tongue over it making her inhale sharply as she groaned and her back arched in bliss. Reaching up with her hands, she began to roll her nipples between her fingers while his tongue moved back and immersed itself into her dripping cavern..

Yoruichi gasped at the feelings his slick appendage was invoking. He was a blooming natural at this! Like a fish to water!

Her breath caught again as his mouth continued to work her over-sensitized pussy. Sometimes licking her clit softly and at others pressing the flat of his tongue hard against her swollen labia. She panted as her fingers alternated between twisting and pinching her nipples. When he ran open-mouthed kisses between her puckered hole and her clit, desperate sounds began emerging from her throat.

Byakuya pulled back and gazed at the button that was now swollen and poking out of its hood. Ah yes, the clitoris. He had been experimenting before, but he remembered that he had to lavish more attention there. Right now he felt euphoric, he just discovered that he loved the taste of a woman's fluids and could possibly devour them all day. Perhaps he could live off them. He giggled at the idea, before running the flat of his tongue over the exposed clit in fast succession.

Her legs were quivering, and her inner walls were tightening and throbbing madly. It felt like lava was flowing though her veins and she was burning up from the inside out. This man was not going anywhere. Not ever. Even Kisuke couldn't compete with this.

Byakuya continued his eager attack, but the taste and smell from her sex was causing his erection to ache terribly. He stopped and groaned, squirming on the bed. Yoruichi looked at his now dribbling erection and panted, "Finish what you started and I will reward you."

Byakuya whimpered, but continued. If he could bring her to paroxysm then maybe his overwhelming ache would be taken care of. It wasn't as if he had a choice. As a last ditch effort, he drew her clit between his teeth, biting lightly, and began flicking the tip of his tongue over the nubbin

Yoruichi fell forward and had to use her left hand to hold herself up. Her right hand pinched and pulled her nipple hard. Her legs shook from the effort and a low keening noise erupted from the back of her throat. A familiar ball was tightening in her lower body, and the burn continued to build as he worked her over relentlessly. With each swipe of his tongue, caused her body to tense even further. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes screwed shut with the assault on her body.

"Just a little more…nnnghhhaaahh!" The tension in her body snapped, her mouth open in a silent scream. More moisture leaked from her entrance, and Byakuya lapped it up like a starved man. His greedy tongue continued to work against her, causing her body to convulse sharply before she removed herself from his person abruptly.

Stumbling a few steps away from the bed and landing gracelessly on her rump, Yoruichi stared dumbfounded at her new acquisition. Never in all her years would she have guessed that the frigid doctor could do such wicked things with his mouth. She expected something barely passable, if not downright horrible. Oh no, this man was not going to be leaving anytime soon. She sighed; he was now looking at her and making pitiful noises while squirming on the bed. Suddenly remembering that Ginny was in the room, she slid her eyes over to the girl's flushed face and saw her try not to rub her thighs together.

"Ginny, please help Byakuya release." He had definitely earned his reward today.

Byakuya watched a blushing Ginny stand up from her place on the floor and walk over to him. He wondered if he was going to service her as well and what she tasted like. Probably something sweet, he decided; the girl was appealing but so shy. He shot a hungry look at her that only seemed to cause her to redden more before she smiled genuinely and a predatory look flashed in her eyes.

Kneeling down, she took his stiff manhood in her slender hands, her fingers caressing the velvety tip and spreading out the fluid now leaking steadily from it. Looking up into his face, she smiled deviously once more before leaning in and giving his shaft a long lick from the base up. She then left a demure kiss on the tip, causing a strand of pre-cum to connect her bottom lip to his erection. He groaned at the erotic sight, and she took that as a cue to roll the fleshy sacs below in her hand as if to test their weight.

"Anytime now, Ginny. You are helping him release, not courting him." Yoruichi came up behind her with a disapproving look.

The girl pouted slightly knowing that her Mistress couldn't see. She then closed her eyes and began to lick around his cock head, pausing only to dip her wet tongue into the slit, which caused him to inhale sharply. Her eyes flickered back up to him as she grasped the base of his erection and began stroking in time with her head bobbing. He had never experienced anything like this before, and couldn't help the needy moan that escaped his throat. Ginny looked very pleased with herself. She then closed her eyes concentrating on her task, leaving Byakuya to stare in awe at her dark silver lashes and cheeks that hollowed out on each upstroke. His balls tightened with anticipation and he pulled at his restraints while trying to thrust upward into her warm cavern.

She increased her speed and suction, finally causing him to snap. Heat tore its way up from his sac, his back arched and his body gave a spastic jerk that caused his cock to hit the back of her throat. His cum began spurting hard and hot into her mouth, hips thrusting upwards of their own accord as his balls emptied.

"Don't you dare swallow!" Byakuya only heard the command fuzzily. Then beautiful Ginny was in his line of vision, with her eyelashes wet with tears and her face flushed. Did he do that? He wasn't able to ponder for long, as her lips descended upon him prying open his mouth and releasing his own seed down his throat.

***SS***

_**A/N:**__ Unless I get extremely motivated before Thursday, there will be no new updates until January, as I will be visiting my parents in the frigid northeast. Mom likes to read over my shoulder while I work. __Explaining this would be awkward. _

**_In the meantime, a review or three would be a nice Christmas present._**


End file.
